


One More, One Too Many

by Koizumi Mizuki (SuzukiChiyeko)



Series: Insatiable [4]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drinking, Drunken sex, Drunkenness, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzukiChiyeko/pseuds/Koizumi%20Mizuki
Summary: Misaki and Akihiko decide to drink after an important celebration party Akihiko is forced to go to. As the alcohol starts affecting them, the conversation turns slightly inappropriate.《Originally written in 2014》





	One More, One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: OOCness due to the effects of alcohol.

The ticking of the clock sounded in the penthouse while Misaki paced back and forth in the living room area, keeping his eyes on the source of the sound. The award celebration was supposed to end late at night, but Misaki was sure Akihiko would come home sooner. Never had his lover stayed away from home until the end of an event, no matter how important it was for his career. He hated crowded places, even if people were coming there to congratulate him.

Strangely, Akihiko wasn’t back yet. Usually, he would give a small speech and leave after about an hour or so, but Misaki had already spent three hours alone that night. It worried him to not know how Akihiko was doing, especially since said man wouldn’t answer any of his calls.

Misaki didn’t want to spend the entire night alone; he had promised to celebrate with Akihiko after the party. It wasn’t going to be anything spectacular—he doubted Akihiko would have enough energy left after such an exhausting event—but they had settled for something simple.

Well, that is, _if_ Akihiko came back before dawn.

Misaki tore his gaze away from the wall clock and emitted a sound akin to both a growl and a groan. He had already dealt with enough stress that day when he had to force Akihiko out of bed and get ready for the party. Naturally, his dear lover couldn’t keep his hands off and Misaki tried to escape from him to prevent any awkward situations.

Akihiko didn’t seem to mind that Aikawa and Isaka were practically all over the place, as long as he could do whatever he wanted with Misaki. The latter, on the other hand, was not too fond of the idea of others walking in on such indecent acts and had fended Akihiko off while he tried to do some work around the house.

Indeed, the life of Takahashi Misaki was far from easy. Still, he enjoyed Akihiko’s presence most of the time and didn’t like to be left alone for so long, despite telling the author otherwise. Perhaps he had become spoiled because of Akihiko’s habit to shower him with affection, but there wasn’t anything that could be done to change that. Misaki could only hope that Akihiko would return soon and safely.

Right when Misaki thought of this, the front door opened. The brunet turned his head and felt a small smile tug at his lips when Akihiko came in. The man’s eyes were fixed on the ground and half-closed, so Misaki instantly assumed he was tired.

“Welcome home,” Misaki said softly as he approached, “You’re pretty late. Were you actually enjoying the party for once?”

Akihiko scoffed and kicked off his shoes. “Not a chance. I wanted to leave sooner, but Isaka had different plans with me and I didn’t get the chance to escape.” He took off his jacket before making his way to his younger lover. Once he was standing right in front of him, Akihiko kissed Misaki briefly. His arms trapped the brunet and pulled him closer.

“Usagi-san, are you tired?” Misaki asked, a little concerned, “We don’t have to celebrate today. If you want to rest now, we can do it tomorrow.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s just the crowd that wore me out a bit, but I’m already starting to feel better now that I’m with you again.”

“Well, if you insist…”

With a blush covering his face, Misaki looked at the bottle of wine on the coffee table. He wasn’t all that excited about drinking with Akihiko after what happened last time, but Akihiko seemed too tired to abduct him this time. If the novelist did have something up his sleeve, the plan was more likely to fail than to succeed. In other words, it didn’t really matter whether Akihiko had anything planned or not.

As the two lovers looked at one another, Akihiko allowed Misaki to guide him to the living room area and flopped down on one of the sofas there. He let out a contented sigh as he finally got the opportunity to take a seat after hours of standing and socializing. Misaki sat down next to him and jolted as he was pulled into another kiss. This time it lasted much longer as Akihiko got more into the kiss, even holding Misaki’s face gently as their lips touched.

Misaki closed his eyes, moaning despite himself as the other’s tongue skillfully slid into his mouth. He kissed back timidly as he feared Akihiko would go further if his reactions became too eager. At that moment, Misaki wasn’t quite in the mood for anything sexual and he didn’t want to wear Akihiko out even more, although the latter probably wouldn’t mind. He just wanted to have a good and relaxing time.

Body and mind were already starting to relax as Akihiko’s lips massaged Misaki’s, but after a while they broke apart and opened their eyes. Misaki was blushing faintly, yet Akihiko didn’t pay much attention to it. The author leaned towards the table and took the bottle of wine in his right hand. He poured the wine into the two glasses that were on the table as well.

“You liked this wine last time, right?” Akihiko asked as he set the bottle back, “I bought it again.”

“Are you trying to get me drunk and make me pass out like back then?” Misaki asked skeptically. As Akihiko laughed and shook his head, he frowned. “Don’t you laugh at me! Why do you want to drink with me anyways? I doubt it’s fun to be around someone who’s drunk while you’re sober yourself.”

“I’ll have you know that I can, in fact, get drunk if I want to,” the other replied, taking a glass between his nimble fingers, “It just doesn’t happen very often, but I’m willing to make an exception for this special occasion.”

“What’s so special about it?”

Akihiko furrowed his brows. “Misaki, we hardly drink together, so I believe this is very exceptional.”

“That’s because I don’t trust you being with me when I’m drunk,” Misaki replied coldly.

“Why is that? Are you afraid of waking up with a sore—”

“Shut up!” Misaki piped, “You have no idea what that feels like, so I’m not listening to your mockery. Besides, you deliberately made me pass out last time so you could take me to the Usami Estate. I’m not falling for that again.”

“You’re still mad about that? It was only that one time and I told you I did it for you.”

“As if! You were just annoyed by all the people who called me to congratulate me. I was doing fine.”

Irritated by the never-ending discussion with his lover, Akihiko lifted the second glass and handed it to Misaki. “Just shut up and drink already,” he ordered, “I’m not going to do anything this time; let’s get wasted.”

Misaki knew Akihiko was merely trying to make him shut up, which he found incredibly rude, but he didn’t see why they had to continue arguing about something that happened in the past. As long as Misaki paid attention to how much he was drinking, he could prevent getting drunk before Akihiko did. Brimming with confidence, the young male accepted the wine glass and took a small sip, keeping his eyes on Akihiko to make sure he was doing the same.

The glass was empty sooner than Misaki expected as he failed to realize how addictive the flavor was. Fortunately, Akihiko seemed to have finished his as well and refilled both of their wine glasses with a faint smile on his lips. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Misaki wondered if it was because they finally had some time alone after such a hectic day or because Akihiko had the chance to sit back and drink.

“I didn’t know you liked the wine this much,” Akihiko commented as he glanced at the brunet. Misaki retracted his hand and studied his glass to see that it was already half-empty again. His face flushed hotly and he put the glass back on the table, turning his head away to avoid eye contact.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he muttered irritably.

Akihiko chuckled and scooted closer, laying his arm on the backrest behind Misaki’s head. “I’m not,” he replied, holding his glass in his other hand, “Neither of us has to work tomorrow, so you can drink as much as you like.”

A little hesitantly, Misaki picked up the glass again and pressed it against his lips. Akihiko watched as the red liquid slipped past those perfectly kissable lips. Even though he was still sober, the urge to kiss Misaki was gradually becoming stronger than his self-control. He wanted to feel those lips against his, but at the same time he liked seeing the satisfied look on Misaki’s face as he greedily drank his wine. Instead of doing as he pleased, he took a sip from his own glass and kept drinking until it was empty. Then, he set it down and gazed at his partner lovingly.

The blush on Misaki’s face intensified as he noticed how Akihiko was looking at him, but he kept drinking until there was nothing left. As soon as he finished, the glass was pulled away from his lips and taken out of reach. Akihiko brought his mouth to Misaki’s, kissing him gently at first. The kiss became fiercer, but not in an unpleasant way. The young brunet felt his body heat up as he became aroused.

Was this an attempt to initiate lovemaking? If so, Misaki would definitely not fall for it. Nevertheless, the combination of Akihiko’s flavor and the red wine tasted heavenly on his tongue, so he took his time to savor that taste.

Tongues lashed around without any rhythm or pattern to follow, moving freely against one another. It could have been considered clumsy or wild, but neither of the two felt that way about it. They were becoming tipsy and no longer cared about the little elegance in their movements. Only when Akihiko pushed Misaki down, the latter began to pull back. He opened his eyes, giving Akihiko a half-heartedly stern look, and then placed his hands on the man’s chest to make sure he’d keep his distance.

“Is this the only thing you think about?” Misaki asked in a slurred voice, “Sheesh Usagi-san, you really are like a rabbit.”

“Nonsense,” Akihiko replied, managing to articulate properly, “I have more stamina than a buck.”

“That isn’t something to be proud of! Get off me, you horn dog!”

Akihiko snickered and smirked, obviously very amused. “I thought you said I was a rabbit.”

“Then you’re just a horn rabbit! Does it even matter? All I’m saying is that you’re a massive pervert and this is not the right time for such things.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. It’s _always_ the right time for these things.”

Misaki pushed Akihiko back gently and sat up. “We…we’re supposed to celebrate today, so let’s drink some more.” He suddenly sounded very reticent, something that Akihiko found cute and endearing. If this was the effect of the alcohol, the novelist certainly wanted to drink with Misaki more often.

“All right, one more.” Akihiko poured wine into their glasses for the third time that night. Sitting close to Misaki, he could see his dark lashes flutter innocently and that small mouth curve around the rim of the glass. There was no explanation for how such gestures turned him on; they just did.

The ‘one more’ glass was soon followed by many more, eventually causing Akihiko to lose count of it. All he could be certain of was that Misaki was becoming clingy and uncommonly cuddly. The young man was sitting in his lap, curled up like a sweet kitten as his hand cluthed Akihiko’s dress shirt. His face was a soft pink color and his eyes glazed over. This sight alone made it hard for Akihiko to keep his hormones under control, and the alcohol wasn’t doing him any good either.

“Mmm…so warm,” Misaki half-moaned as he nestled his face into the other’s chest.

“Misaki,” Akihiko says, purring as he calls out his lover’s name, “Have you still not learned that it’s not safe to act so adorably around me?”

“But it feels so good.”

One hand balled into a fist as Akihiko brought his face closer to Misaki’s. With a finger tracing those plump lips, he drew a soft groan from the brunet. He ran his tongue over those same lips and sucked on the bottom one.

“I’m about to make you feel even better,” he whispered seductively, running a hand down Misaki’s back before he kissed him hungrily, leaving the other with no chance to think his words or actions through.

Very quickly had his lover surrendered to the kiss, even whining as Akihiko retracted his mouth. Sucking Misaki’s neck elicited more moans from his young lover, making Akihiko smile drunkenly, perversely, as he trailed down his neck sloppily.

“Ahhnn…Usagi-san, more.”

Akihiko nearly ripped Misaki’s shirt off when he heard him moan so wantonly. He began to bite down Misaki’s chest, small red spots left behind as evidence. A warm hand gripped his shoulder while green eyes closed instantly.

“Do you want to play, Misaki?” Akihiko asked in a husky voice.

A cute giggle came from the other, and then Misaki opened his eyes and smiled at Akihiko. “Yes, I want to play with my big bunny,” he replied. Although the answer didn’t sound indecent in any way, Akihiko licked his lips and leaned in to whisper into Misaki’s ear.

“I’ll make sure that we will have _lots_ of fun together.”

With a broad smile playing on his lips, Misaki drew back and stared into Akihiko’s eyes. “What are you waiting for?” he asked teasingly, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck, “I know you want to make a mess out of me.”

“Are you challenging me?” Akihiko purred, pecking his lover’s lips.

“You’ve been waiting all day to do this with me, haven’t you? If so, I wouldn’t want to stop you now.”

A lazy grin decorated Akihiko’s face. “You’ve brought this upon yourself. I’m not going to hold back.” His brought his mouth back to Misaki’s chest and began teasing his left nipple with his tongue. In small strokes, he licked the nub. Misaki responded with a wanton moan, letting Akihiko hear his voice instead of trying to hold it in like he usually did. He laid his hands on the back of Akihiko’s head and pulled him closer.

As if to sense his lover wanted more, Akihiko opened his mouth and locked his lips around the cheeky nipple. His tongue still worked its magic while he sucked, eliciting sounds from Misaki he had never heard before. Misaki never sounded so needy; his voice was filled with lust in the most unabashed way. Akihiko couldn’t resist biting down softly on the bud in his mouth. He wanted to know how the drunken brunet would respond and the result didn’t disappoint him in the slightest.

The moment Akihiko’s teeth attacked, Misaki’s lips parted and a loud gasp escaped, followed by the author’s name. Fingers threaded through silvery hair as hips bucked upwards, pressing Misaki’s not so subtle erection against Akihiko’s abdomen.

“Eager, are we?”

“I can’t help myself…when you’re touching me,” the younger male replied, moaning as he tried to speak. His nipple had become hard and red from Akihiko’s treatment, but it felt as though it was only becoming more sensitive. Even the smallest, gentlest movements of the other’s tongue sent shivers down Misaki’s spine.

Akihiko couldn’t hold his desires in for much longer and began to play with the other nipple, sucking on it hungrily. He had a strange, rare desire to devour Misaki. Of course he did have that kind of feeling occasionally, but this time it was a bit different and a lot more intense. The alcohol appeared to make him even more wanting than was normal for him, yet Misaki made no move to stop him.

His lover’s willingness made him more daring, so Akihiko used this to his advantage and pushed Misaki down onto the couch. While the latter lay there, looking at him half-surprised and half-aroused, Akihiko towered over him. Hands were still resting on the back of his head, automatically forcing him down. Misaki applied a bit more force to bring their faces closer together. However, before their lips touched, he stopped.

“You’re smiling,” he pointed out as his own lips curved into a smile, “I like that. You have a nice smile, Usagi-san.”

“Mmm…I love it when you’re so honest,” Akihiko said with an approving hum. He lowered his hips, grinding his own hardening cock against Misaki’s. The fabric of their pants prevented direct contact, but the friction was pleasurable all the same.

“Uhnn…Usagi-san, you tease.”

“A tease, you say? If that’s the case, why don’t you tell me what you want?”

This time it was Misaki’s turn to smirk. He pulled his lover into a hot kiss, which soon turned into a sloppy exchange of flavors as their tongues moved around in each other’s mouths. Akihiko felt the hands that had grasped his shirt move to his back, moving towards the rim of his dress shirt. Misaki’s fingers curled a bit, but then unexpectedly slipped into his pants and underwear, squeezing his buttocks. Akihiko snickered and ground his hips into Misaki’s, rubbing his clothed erection against the other’s. The kiss was ended as the brunet pulled back, letting out a gasp.

“A-aahh!”

“What a bold move of you,” Akihiko whispered, planting soft, short kisses on Misaki’s lips, “If I had to be honest, however, I’d rather hear what you want from me. Now then, tell me about the dirty things you’d like to do.”

“I…I want you to strip.”

The novelist cocked an eyebrow, amused and surprised by the answer. “Do you want me to do a little dance as well?”

“No,” Misaki scoffed, “Bunnies don’t dance, you silly.”

“They don’t wear clothes either.”

“Exactly, so you should take them off.”

The response was unexpectedly witty—not at all what Akihiko was used to. Misaki never said such things when he was sober, yet Akihiko quite liked this side of him as well. He didn’t really want to waste too much time observing the younger’s behavior, because his body was beginning to complain. So, to satisfy his mischievous lover, Akihiko sat upright and began to take off his tie and shirt.

While the clothing was being removed from his torso, Akihiko kept eye contact with the brunet in front of him. He failed to keep Misaki’s attention to his face; those lustrous eyes constantly darted to his muscular chest and back to his face. Misaki was sucking on his own bottom lip as he watched Akihiko undress himself, but soon he lost his composure and began to unzip his own jeans.

Akihiko grinned at the sight. It was one thing to have Misaki ask him to strip; to see him take off his clothes on his own initiative definitely spurred the author on. As soon as the shirt had come off, Akihiko started on his trousers as well.

It didn’t take long before both men were completely naked. Their clothes were lying on a pile next to the sofa, simply forgotten. Misaki invited Akihiko to lie on top of him, wrapping his arms around the man’s body as he lowered himself. Hot skin touched, the sensation drawing groans of pleasure from their lips. When Akihiko began to push their erections together and rock slowly, Misaki turned into a moaning mess and shut his eyes.

“Nnhh…ahh…feels good…”

“How cute,” Akihiko responded, kissing those honeysuckle lips briefly. He kept rotating his lower half to create more friction, listening happily to the melody of moans Misaki sang for him. “It looks like you’re getting really turned on by this.”

The brunet nodded weakly and moaned again. “Usagi-san’s body is hot.”

“Do you feel hot too?”

“Yeah…”

Humming happily, Akihiko reached over Misaki to retrieve a bottle of lube from the end table. He ripped the cap off with his teeth and coated his fingers in the colorless substance. Misaki mewled and writhed at the sight, causing the other to laugh. Akihiko ran one hand down Misaki’s side and while the other slipped underneath his own body, searching for the entrance. As his wet fingers caressed the skin, Misaki moved his hands around the author’s body as well. His touches were feverish, yet enjoyable.

The younger’s body gave a shudder when a single finger pushed inside.

“Ah-haa! Usagi…yes! _Ahhh…_ ” Misaki began to move his hips simultaneously. His head was spinning as Akihiko fingered and rubbed him. He wanted to have more of it.

Noticing how needy his lover had become, Akihiko smirked. He liked seeing that kittenish expression, especially when Misaki was looking directly at him. The brunet didn’t seem embarrassed by what was going on; he was simply staring at Akihiko as though he wanted to be taken by him right that instant. Leaning down once more, Akihiko sucked on Misaki’s earlobe and shoved another digit into the other’s body.

“Say it,” he whispered hotly into the ear, “Say that you want it and I’ll give it to you.”

“Usagi-san, now! Do it now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Misaki hissed impatiently. He whimpered a little when Akihiko pulled out his fingers. The latter grabbed the bottle again and squeezed it, his whole hand getting covered in the liquid that spilled out. Emerald eyes watched hungrily as that same hand pumped Akihiko’s length, and Misaki’s own cock starting pulsing in response. He couldn’t take much more of this torture. “Hurry up, you stupid bunny!”

“Getting fiery, huh? Have a little patience, my sweet Misaki. We’ll be fucking like rabbits soon enough.”

Akihiko released his lubricated flesh. Misaki quickly sat up and turned around, granting the other a nice view of his bare ass. He kept glancing over his shoulder, his face reddening as his tempting lover scooted closer. One hand grasped his hip while the other guided Akihiko’s manhood to the small opening. The contact drew a soft moan from Misaki’s lips, but it grew louder quickly as that thick length began to enter him.

The intrusion was painful, but Misaki wasn’t sure if he cared about it all that much. Something about having Akihiko inside of him incited a feeling that was heavenly and so strong that it seemed to ease the pain a bit. Even with the small amount of preparation beforehand, the author managed to drown Misaki in an ocean of compelling and addicting feelings. He had never failed at making the brunet cry out in ecstasy.

“Aaahhh!” Misaki moaned as that delicious flesh sank into him inch by inch, “Fuck!”

“You’re…too tight. Try to relax a little.”

“I can’t! Usagi-san, you’re just too…nhha!”

Trying to reach the depths of Misaki’s glorious body, Akihiko tightened his grip and pushed harder. He licked his lips as he heard his name and bent down to kiss Misaki’s neck. His mouth and tongue trailed up and down while his hips snapped forward, plunging hard into the heat.

“I’m too what?” he continued, purring predatorily, “Tell me.”

Desperately, Misaki tried to answer Akihiko’s question, but the words just couldn’t come out of his mouth without being misshaped and turned into moans. It felt too good to be filled up like this. Misaki’s body was shaking with intense pleasure, no longer obeying to its master. He could only let Akihiko do whatever he wanted to his aroused body. Not that it bothered him, of course.

Akihiko continued to make a mess of him, fucking his delicate frame until they were both too exhausted to move and fell asleep together. As Misaki woke up the next morning, lying buck naked beneath his just as naked lover, he felt a horrible pain in his head and hips. He cursed the heavy, sleeping man on top of him for being the most unabashed and inconsiderate pervert ever.

“Baka Usagi, wake up and get off me!” Misaki yelled, hoping the novelist would actually budge. Unfortunately, he didn’t, so Misaki was forced to wriggle out of his grasp until he was finally free. The moment his feet touched the wooden floor, He swore it was the last time he drank with Akihiko, reminding himself to prepare a meal full of green bell pepper to punish the man…

…if he was able to even _walk_ properly that day.


End file.
